


【授权翻译】【CD】Dean Winchester Does Not Cry During Sex

by visle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean, First Time, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visle/pseuds/visle
Summary: Dean被一个抱抱咒语击中了，这意味着一离开别人的拥抱，他就会立刻变得多愁善感、情绪激动。谢天谢地，Sam和Cas能帮上他的忙。





	【授权翻译】【CD】Dean Winchester Does Not Cry During Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dean Winchester Does Not Cry During Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/912042) by [skylinehorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon). 



这件事绝对能冲上“Dean这辈子绝不会再提的糟心事”的清单首位。他的清单相当、相当长，不过Dean认为自己能为此事破个例，让它直接挤进第一名的宝座。

不幸的是，他也相当确定这事儿登上了“Sam终身难忘且会不时拿来嘲笑Dean的狗屁玩意”的清单顶端。

生活糟透了。像是，真的，真的糟透了。现在他正泪眼婆娑，感觉整个世界在他身边崩塌，他坐在impala后座上，试着忍住一些小小的啜泣——因为此刻他他妈的没法开车，全都要感谢那个婊子女巫——

“呃，Cas？”Sam的声音从驾驶座传来，他正通过后视镜朝后座瞧。“我想你得，呃，抱抱他。”

Dean能看出Sam说出“抱抱”两个字时为憋笑而做出的努力，可这只是让他哭得更凶了。因为说真的，太他妈的不公平了。

Cas用胳膊环住他的肩膀，这姿势一开始又僵硬又难受，接着仿佛Cas的整个身体都柔软下来，而Dean几乎融化在他身边，发出一声舒服的叹息。悲伤从他身体里溜走，泪水不再溢出眼眶，他的感觉终于又好起来了。

驾驶座传来细小的喷笑声，Dean朝Sam飞出眼刀。这没带来半点好处，因为Sam立刻爆出一阵大笑，那混球，Dean为此加重了瞪视的力度，以表达这破事有多不公平。

“不许说出来，Sam。提都别提。”

Sam生生把新一轮大笑憋回去，举起一只手擦掉笑出来的眼泪。

“Dean，你在抱抱呢，伙计——”

“Sammy，”Dean出声警告他，尽管缺了点威慑力，毕竟他正被包裹在Cas的臂弯里，而Dean自己的胳膊不知怎么的就那么环上了Cas的腰。“我向上帝发誓，我早晚要一拳揍瘪你的脸。”

“我可不这么想，Dean，”Sam说着把Impala开下主路，朝一家油腻腻的路边小餐馆驶去。“除非你打算一边跟Cas搂搂抱抱，一边——”

他的话被自己突如其来的一阵竭斯底里打断，Dean从Cas身边挣脱出来——后者自始至终一脸茫然地注视着兄弟俩你来我往——他冲下Impala，摔上车门，站在离Impala几步远的地方抱起胳膊。他没生闷气，他没有，只不过，又不是说他就活该受到诅咒什么的。该死的女巫。

他发出一声小小的啜泣。Sam试探性地走到他身边。“呃，Dean？”他说，口气柔和了不少。“你知道，我们会解决这事儿的。”

“就——就再给我点时间，Sammy，”Dean 哽咽着说。Sam叹了口气，走过去慢慢抱住Dean。Dean迅速止住了泪水，悲伤被愤怒所取代。

“我要杀了那个婊子，”他咬着牙，像壶开水似的沸腾着。

“我知道，我知道，”Sam打着圈摩挲他的后背，安慰着他。“那个诅咒你、害你一离开‘安慰抱抱’就会流一辈子眼泪的婊子。”

“你个混蛋，Sammy。”

 

***

 

吃饭成了件有趣的活动。它包括一边挤在Sam或Cas身边，一边保持食物的平衡，想在Sam吃东西时坐在他腿上有点困难——更别提这有多不对劲——所以最后Dean紧贴着Cas，而Cas用一条胳膊牢牢勾住他的腰。

“糟糕透顶，”Dean向自己的芝士汉堡宣布，接着咬下一大口，慢慢咀嚼起来。

“拜托，这可不算是最糟的情况，”Sam嚼着满嘴的兔子食，“你也有可能——我不知道——死掉之类的。

“Sam说的没错，”Cas严肃地说。“那位女巫的诅咒只是让你获得一些长时间的拥抱，你应该对此心存感激。

“只是？”Dean难以置信地丢下他的汉堡。“伙计，我正坐在快餐店里拥抱一个天使。一个男性天使。她可能是没直接杀死我，可现在这种窘境也快把我逼死了。”

“Dean，不必为此感到羞耻。绝大多数人类能从拥抱行为中得到享受。”

Sam坐在他们俩对面的卡座里，又一次尝试着把笑声咽回喉咙，却又一次失败了。“他是对的，Dean。”Sam笑到哽咽。“不必为此感到羞耻。”

Dean不小心对上了女服务生的视线，她正用母鹿似的大眼睛往他们这边瞧，看上去随时可能跑来对他们低语。

“哦饶了我吧，”她真的开始走过来的时候Dean小声抱怨着。

“你们需要些什么吗？”她边问边打量Dean和Cas，脸上挂着傻乎乎的微笑

“我觉得他们俩想要分享一杯冰激凌，”Sam提议，他还处在歇斯底里的边缘，Dean在桌子底下结结实实地踢了他一脚。Sam闭上嘴瞪着Dean，婊子脸马力全开，Dean得意地笑了，心满意足。

“我想我们已经点够了，”他转过身对女服务生说。“谢了。”

“我能不能说，”她靠过来，用足以让整个屋子的人都听见的音量对他们“耳语”，“你们俩真可爱。你们交往多久啦？”

那时候Sam嘴里灌满咖啡，这可能是不幸的起源，因为他把它们一滴不剩地喷到了Dean的脸上。

“真是够了，”Dean咆哮着挣脱Cas的胳膊，推开那位震惊的女服务生往外走去。

就在下一秒，他当着餐厅里所有人的面失声痛哭。

 

===============================================================================

 

他们花了十分钟抱抱才终于让Dean恢复正常，Sam肯定也终于意识到，他们已经折腾得够久了，因为他开始把药草、火柴和枪塞进包里。

Dean蜷缩在Cas身边，从旅馆的床上注视着Sam，Sam已经换上那种下定了决心的表情。Dean有点难过，他会怀念这个的。

“不确定该不该让你自已一个人去，”Dean说，下意识地往Cas身边靠了靠。Cas就由着他，同时把环住他的胳膊收得更紧一些。

“别想说服我，Dean，” Sam检查着各种枪支，确保它们都装满子弹。“我会没事的。我只需要冲进去，逼她念个还原咒语，如果出了任何问题？干掉她。“

“哦是啊，听着倒挺简单的，如果你的眼泪没突然喷出来的话。”

“我会没事的。抱着他别松手，Cas，”Sam挂着一脸傻笑往门口走。

“当然，”Cas从容不迫地回答。Dean目送Sam离开，注意到他的背因为忍笑而颤抖个没完。

“他就不能放过我，对吧？”Dean咕哝着闭起眼睛，把脑袋靠在Cas胸口上。他越喜欢抱抱，想哭的感觉就离他越远——他会这样只不过是因为那个诅咒。没错。

“我无法理解为什么Sam认为这种情况十分幽默，”Cas说，Dean用鼻子哼了一声。

“我跟你一样。”

“同样令我迷惑的是，为什么你认为这种情况如此可怕。”

Cas的问题让Dean紧张起来，他迟疑地开了口，“你不觉得可怕？”

“不觉得，”Cas立刻回答。“我发现跟你拥抱令人愉快。”

Dean艰难地吞咽了一下，心跳渐渐加速。“哦，”他说话的声音听上去比平时高了点儿。“是啊，那个，我也挺喜欢的。”

Dean想看看Cas对他刚才的话作何反应，可Cas什么也没说，只是默默地在旅馆狭窄的小床上把Dean拉得更近。Dean侧过身，想节省点空间，Cas也如法炮制，最终他们俩面对面躺在枕头上。Cas收紧了环在Dean腰上的那条胳膊。

“谢了，”Dean虚弱地说，止不住吞咽。他谨慎地搂住Cas的腰，享受着随之而来的舒适，放任自己放松地舒了口气。

对于接下来将要发生的事，Dean不打算向任何人承认，永远。就算只剩最后一口气儿，他也会坚决否认自己是主动采取行动的那个人，不过等他反应过来时，他的嘴唇已经贴上了Cas的，在漫长到令人痛苦的几秒钟之后，Cas终于反应过来，开始缓慢却坚定地回吻Dean。

作为一个长着翅膀并且缺乏经验的呆萌货，Cas的学习能力绝对算强的。他把手掌滑进Dean薄薄的衬衫里，张开手指扶住他的后腰，Dean蠕动着往Cas身上凑，想进一步享受他温暖结实的触感。

Cas默许了他的动作，甚至欢迎他——如果那些小小的呻吟可以算作证据的话，Dean立刻着手撕扯对方的风衣、西服外套和衬衫，这是件困难的任务，好在Cas很快明白了Dean的意图，Dean还没来得及把Cas一边的肩膀从风衣里拉出来，它们已经在一瞬间从他身上消失，在地上堆成一堆。噢耶，魔法。

Dean此刻令人厌恶的衬衫成了下一个目标，当Cas把它一口气撕成两半丢在地上的时候，Dean可比他乐意承认的要性奋得多。

“操，”Dean气喘吁吁，Cas正开始尝试解开他的皮带。Dean帮了他一把，挣扎着踢掉自己的牛仔裤和拳击短裤，Cas则在整个过程中抱住他没放过手，同时在他的下巴、脖子和锁骨上印上急切、充满渴望的吻。

Dean伸长胳膊，打算替Cas解决剩下的衣服，却发现他已经全身赤裸，衣服被丢在地板上——魔法。

“想要你，Dean，”Cas火热的气息喷在他脖子上，Dean发着抖，同样火热的渴望在他的腹部缠绕。“想知道你的味道。”Cas一边亲他，一边沿着他的身体往下移动，Dean的阴茎抽搐起来。

“Cas，”他呜咽着，不想打断Cas，但是，操，“你不能停止拥抱。”

Cas没有嘲笑他，也没有因为Dean在口交和该死的拥抱之间竟然选择了后者而觉得奇怪，他只是爬回床上，把Dean拽到怀里。Dean止住即将喷出眼眶的泪水，放松地叹了口气。

Dean Winchester才他妈不会在做爱时掉眼泪。

他把手伸进被单底下，划过Cas突出的髋骨，最后环住Cas的阴茎，缓慢抽动起来。Cas开始在他耳边呜咽，沿着他的脖子留下一串断断续续的亲吻。Dean呻吟着，阴茎抵上Cas的大腿。

“来吧，Cas。想让你操我。”

“我想操你，Dean，”Cas说，操，这可能算不上什么下流话，可是那张嘴再配上那种低沉的声线？他说出的任何话都直击Dean的阴茎。

“把我的包拽过来，”Dean说完，Cas身体后仰，伸出一只胳膊捡起Dean放在床边地板上的绿色帆布包，另一只手还好好地抱着Dean。

Cas把包拿到在两个人中间，Dean就呆在Cas怀里，保持拥抱的姿势从背包最底下翻出保险套和润滑油。他把包扔下床，打开润滑液盖子。

“抱着我别松手，好吗？”Dean一边说，一边把冰凉的液体挤到手上。

“好的，Dean，”Cas双眼紧盯着Dean回答道。Dean用被润滑油覆盖的手指朝睾丸后面探去，试着打开自己的身体。

他说服自己放松下来，闭起眼睛，在后穴周围摩挲了一会儿，然后滑进第一根手指。他很紧，不自觉地夹住那根手指。

“操，”他诅咒着把手指往里推了推，直没过关节。“等你进来时我会被填得满满的。”

他有一阵子没做这个了——特别是作为接受的一方，他也知道Cas没有任何经验，但是，操，他渴望着跟Cas发生的一切，确信这就是他想要的，他需要的，跟诅咒什么的一丁点关系都没有。

他又加了一根手指，现在他呻吟着，朝后移动着身体，在手指上操着自己，而Cas正贪婪地吮吸他的脖子。

“好了，好了，操，我准备好了，”Dean喘着粗气，慢慢抽出手指，撕开一个保险套——熟练得可笑，他甚至能在黑暗中搞定这一步——把它套上Cas的阴茎，在上面涂满润滑油。

“我们要他妈怎么做？”Dean的思考很大声。“好的，好的。我要给你来个骑乘——” 

“Dean。”

“——你只需要确保一直搂住我，好吗？”

“求你。”

Dean咧嘴一笑，翻到Cas身上，Cas的双手紧紧黏住他的后腰。Dean试着加快动作，因为他现在最不想干的事就是他妈的流眼泪，所以他一只手握住Cas的阴茎，降低身体。

他不得不慢慢接纳Cas，觉得自己被撑得满满的，Cas坐起身，胳膊穿过Dean腋下环住他的腰，让他们紧贴在一起。

“我抱住你了，Dean。我抱着你呢。”

Dean又慢慢往下坐了一点儿，直到Cas的阴茎整个埋进他的身体，才发出一声长长的叹息，用额头抵住Cas的额头。他们呼吸交缠，Cas舔了他的嘴唇，然后亲了他，又柔软又甜蜜，跟Dean身后灼热的钝痛形成鲜明的对比。他一直等待着这一刻，比他肯对自己承认的更久。亲吻安抚了他，让他放松下来。他抬起身体，然后再次落下去，几乎不怎么费力。他闭起眼睛律动起来，Cas在他身下呻吟着，抬起臀部迎合他的节奏。

Cas从拥抱中抽出一只手，按上Dean肩膀上的手印，他们完全契合在一起，最后一丝紧张感从Dean的身体里彻底褪去。

“Dean，”Cas随着Dean的每一次律动而喘息呻吟。Dean抱住Cas的肩膀，小心确保拥抱没被打断，他稍微翘起屁股，当Cas抽插的角度因此而改变了一丁点儿时，他剧烈地喘息起来。

“Cas，就是那儿，”他低声说，Cas牢牢抓住他，给他强有力的支撑。他开始呼吸加速，渐渐跟Cas短促的呼吸同步，Cas的手掌从Dean肩上蜿蜒向下，松松握住Dean夹在两个人身体间的阴茎。

“哦，操，”Dean大声呻吟起来，随着Cas放在他阴茎上的手指的抽动，他的律动渐渐失控，他们的嘴唇紧贴在一起，分享着火辣又草率的吻，牙齿碰撞、舌头交缠。

Dean向下移动胳膊，越过Cas的腰，按住他的屁股把他往自己身体里拉，皮肤磨蹭着皮肤。他觉得自己要散架了，这时Cas开始用力吮吸他的脖子，Dean知道自己快射了，想要得到释放的欲望强烈到疼痛。随着Cas最后一次吮吸——这肯定会留下一个吻痕——Dean的高潮贯穿了他的整个身体，像一道闪着白光的炽热火花掠过他的每一根骨头，让他无法抑制地仰过头，一声拖长的、压抑的哭喊溢出他的嘴唇。Cas又抽插了三次，在Dean身体里射了出来，把指甲刺进Dean的皮肤，他们跟对方交换着呻吟和喘息，颤抖着射干最后一滴精液。

他们就保持着手臂相拥、额头相抵的姿势呆了很长一段时间，然后Dean开始试着撑起自己的身体，Cas拔出来，带着Dean朝后瘫倒在床上。Cas一直没有松开那个拥抱，Dean替他剥下保险套，打了个结扔到床边的地上——他现在懒得多动。他把脑袋枕在Cas胸口上，满足地叹了口气，Cas也跟着长呼出一口气，同时轻柔地爱抚着Dean的手臂。

“我喜欢刚刚那个，”Cas说，Dean气呼呼地笑出声。

“喜欢？老天爷，Cas。那可是场超高水准的性爱。”

Cas轻哼一声表示赞同，他们很快安静下来，双腿交缠着渐渐入睡，Dean温暖而安全地蜷缩在Cas的怀抱里。

 

===============================================================================

 

Sam冲进门，努力保持着手里两大包食物和三杯饮料的平衡。

他直接僵在大门口，张大了嘴巴。

Dean慢悠悠地抬起脑袋，献出他最无辜的微笑。“派？”

“呃，伙计，”Sam瞪大眼睛，眨都不眨一下。“我……几个小时前她消除了咒语。”他听上去有点迷惑和混乱，而Dean几乎忘记了这一切开始的契机。

Dean看了眼他身边的Cas——他还躺在被单底下，一丝不挂——才喃喃地说出一个“哦”字。

Sam一直朝他们张着大嘴，终于反应过来，呼出一口气，“就，给我点时间。”

Dean谨慎地注视着Sam走到房间里放下食物，然后再走出去，小心地把房门在背后关好。

大约三秒钟之后，Dean听到Sam发出咆哮般的笑声，他靠在门上，害得房门都跟着震动个没完。Dean呻吟一声，把自己摔回到枕头上。

Sam回来了——那是五分钟之后的事儿了，因为几乎抑制不住的笑意而涨红了脸，手里拿着另一枚钥匙。

“我就在……我就在离你们不远的房间，”他抓起自己的饮料，仍然忍不住喷笑。“你们就……请随意。”

他对自己咧嘴笑着，走出房间，Dean则自始至终瞪视着他的背影。Cas从被单底下探出脑袋，一边困倦地眨着眼睛，一边好奇地往门那边打量。

“Sam看上去很高兴，”他总结说，对此Dean只是翻了个白眼。

“他一直这样。那个傻瓜。”

尽管此事件仍会高居“Dean的最高等级尴尬时刻清单”第一位（清单本身的长度也够让人尴尬的了），他却在觉得自己在这事儿上似乎是赢了。他现在有一个潜在的天使男朋友，自己尿尿的时候也不会哭哭啼啼，Sam还把所有吃的都留在他的房间。他得意地笑着，躺回床上抱住Cas。Dean Winchester，三赢，而Sam啥也没赢到。得分。


End file.
